The Perfect Present
by SnowStar and Pisces
Summary: It's Christmas Time in ponyville, and one Hedgehog wants to give a certain unicorn something she will remember to the end of time.


"Come on, Come on. One of you just have to be open." Sonic said as he was running through ponyville's snow filled streets, He was at a jogging pace as to not slip and slide around crashing into things. Flying by everyone he was kicking up a wind, He was looking around at the many stores around Ponyville, only to find they were closed.

"Come on man, why does this have to happen now." Sonic said as he neared Crystals pie shop, she was getting ready to close and put away some hot fresh apple pie's in storage, until she seen a jogging Hedgehog running toward her way. She waved.

"Hey oh! Sonic, what's the hurry?" She asked, the hedgehog stopped.

"I'm trying to find some stores that are open, of the jewelry kind is what i mean." He said, She heard this and grew confused.

"Well, i think there is one on hoof street, but it closes in a couple minutes." She said, Sonic hearing this went into a panic mode.

"In a couple minutes!? Crap, I gotta get there in time." Sonic said as he took off leaving a dust of wind snow behind him covering Crystal in a snow coat.

"...Guess he needs to get there…" Crystal said as she wiped the snow off herself.

* * *

With Sonic… **(piano- sparrow)**

"Why do i have to be so damn stupid when it comes to timing." Sonic said running as fast as he could to pony street, among the streets he kept looking as the frost was biting at his neck and making his ears hurt. His winter clothes weren't the best, but they made him feel at ease in the cold weather. He ran until he saw a jewelry shop, he saw a closed sign on it. His heart dropped and his knees felt heavy.

"No…" He whispered, he then punched the door, he then did it again, and again.

"Damn it!" He shouted, kneeling into the snow covered ground, he then repeatedly punched the ground.

"Damn…" He said trailing off as he gritted his teeth shutting his eyes, "Why…"

"I want this more than anything in the world, I just want to her to be happy, i want…" He then curled up near the stores windows.

"...To see that smile when i did it…" He said, "I wonder if...she would say yes…" he then looked at the sky as the snowflakes fell, gracing the roofs and trees with snow, dressing the world in a white blanket.

Earlier today…

* * *

As we see Sonic rushing through the plains with leaves falling off the trees behind his trail, He ran through wandering through the snow and thinking to himself.

" _Sigh what can I get for Twilight for christmas? I mean we've been with each other for two years now, what can I possibly get her?"_ He thinks to himself as he was walking through the fields of snow. He then spots two ponies that were walking by with their hands intertwined, though he spots a ring on both their hands. He then had an idea at the back of his head come to him.

" _That's it! I know what to get her!"_ He thought about it as he then ran the other way as he needed to get something to make it work. Though he stops as a thought goes to his head.

" _Wait...How am i going to do this?"_ He thought as he stood with the cold wind going through him, he turns around and heads for Ponyville. "Hmm...Maybe the others will know." He said as he goes towards Ponyville. He rushes over to Rarity's Carousel and begins to knock on the door, after knocking he realized. " _Wait! If they know what i'm doing, they might try to spoil it, not to sound mean, but girls do gossip…"_ Sonic thought to himself.

"Darling, are you going to stand there like a rock, or did you need something.". He heard the fashionista's voice and looked to face her.

"Oh! Hey Rarity…" Sonic said awkwardly, trying to find the right words to piece his questions together. Rarity, being a girl sensed his tenseness.

"Are you ok Sonic? You seem fidgety." She said crossing her arms, Sonic tensed up.

"Oh, no. I actually was going to ask you something Rares." Sonic said scratching his head.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I know this will sound weird, but...What would you say...would be the perfect way a man would propose to somebody…" Sonic said, noticing his sentence had no subtlety what so ever. " _Crap, that came on too strong._ "

"My version of the perfect proposal, Hmm?" She said as she started thinking. " _What? I? ...Roll with it._ " Sonic thought taken back on how that worked.

"Well what I would want for a perfect proposal is that my man would come towards me, say 'sweetie I've wanted to ask you that, you're the love of my life.'" She says as Sonic looks awkwardly as she was going on.

"And then he'll tell me, 'Oh Rarity, you're so beautiful! I just want to throw you and have my…" She then felt a burst of wind goes through as she then notices Sonic not there anymore.

"Sonic?" She asked as she looks around the doorway as she didn't see him there, she shrugged it off as she goes back in her Carousel. Sonic was behind her door and sighs.

"Uggh, maybe that was a bad idea talking with her. Maybe I should ask somebody else." He tells himself as he runs off to another direction to ask someone else. As Sonic ran he noticed Sugarcube corner coming up into his view, He locked his feet into the dirt and skidded to a halt in front of the store, He looked through the window and seen Pinkie Pie in the back baking something. Sonic then shrugged.

"Well, it's someone I guess." Sonic said. He goes through the backdoor and goes to greet her. She turns around as he taps on her shoulder, she turns around to greet him with a smile.

"Hey Pinkster." He said.

"Spikes! What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked.

"I came by and was wondering if you had any idea on what a perfect proposal would be? It's a question survey I'm doing for the crusaders newspaper business." Sonic lied. Pinkie put her finger to her lips and began to think.

"So you have an ide-" Sonic at first didn't notice, but after a couple of seconds and when he was looking around he noticed pinkie wearing an apron, but not an ordinary apron, for some reason this apron had his face plastered over it, not only had he noticed that, he noticed it was the only piece of clothing she was wearing.

" _Don't think about it! Even though she's in a thing that is almost every mans Fantasy, Do. Not. Get. Excited!"_ Sonic thought fighting his inner urges as his eye twitches.

"Hmm, my perfect wedding ,ITWOULDBEAWESOMEANDITWOULDHAVECANDYLIGHTSANDBASESTEREOSANDCAKESANDHOTSAUCEAND-" Sonic stopped her before she couldn't be stopped after she starts.

"That's ok, i got enough info. Thanks Pinkster, See you later. _Hopefully not like that"_ Sonic then ran out the door as pinkie was still going on even after he stopped her talking. To this day he swears he heard her across the way while he ran.

He ran out of the town, as he goes to Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack was so he can ask her advise. He spots the orange pony going around doing chores around the barn as she looked like she was wearing little warm clothing.

"Hey AJ!" Sonic called out as the farm pony hears the hedgehog and sees him coming towards her.

"Howdy there Sugarhog!" She said as they met halfway, Sonic then locked arms with her into a strong greeting. The two let go.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Oh you know, running around. I actually been sent as a reporter via the Crusaders." Sonic said.

"Oh, well. What are you reporting?" Applejack said. Sonic saw his opportunity.

"It's more of a survey question." Sonic said, she took the bait.

"What's the question?" She wondered.

"What would you imagine a perfect wedding would be, in your opinion" He said as he pulled out a notebook and pen Ready to catch anything. Applejack raised an eyebrow at the question, but dismayed the thought.

"My perfect Wedding you say, Well partner, not that i'd ever think of it, but...i guess i would want the guy to come clean and be honest about it, and not beat around bush to try and woo me." Applejack said. Sonic didn't write anything down, mainly because it sounded boring and there was no surprise in it. " _OK...Maybe Scratch this idea, this is too boring._ " Sonic thought drawing a flatline.

"Well, you are all about honesty Applejack." He said, "Ok, Thanks for opinion, i'll see you on christmas." Sonic waved as he ran the other way making wind fly up and brush by the earth pony who tried to keep her stenton on her head.

" _Ugh, why is it so hard to do this."_ Sonic thought as he made way across the snow, he was then tapped on the shoulder, he looked over and seen no one.

"Huh, Guess it's my imagination." He said as he kept running, he then felt a tap again on his shoulder. He turned around and yelled.

"Ok, Who's doing that!" He felt the tap again, he turned around and was picked up off his feet, he saw the ground below him. He looked up and saw a familiar rainbow mane.

"What's going on pincushion." She said as she smirked flying over the field of snow. Sonic was not entertained.

"Well, aside from you playing games with me, i am on a mission, and you're just the pony i have been looking for." Sonic said. Rainbow dash rose and eyebrow, but shrugged.

"Uh, ok." She said. Sonic then cleared his throat.

"I am being sent around to ask ponies, what would there perfect wedding would be if you were proposed to." Sonic said. Rainbow just looked away in disgust.

"Tch, wedding proposal's. That's just not my thing, okay spikes. Sorry, but your gonna need to find someone else." She said, sonic shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, I kinda expected that anyways. By the way, do you think you can drop me off at fluttershy's. I need to ask her this question too." Sonic said as she nodded and sped up flying over to Fluttershy's cottage dropping sonic on the ground.

"Thanks dash, see you at christmas." Sonic said giving his signature thumbs up. Rainbow nodded and flew away.

" _Well, it didn't surprise me that she didn't want to answer the question.I"_ Sonic thought to himself. He then walked up to Fluttershy's door and knocked on it a couple times. In a few seconds the door opened up to reveal the shy pony in a festive holiday sweater that said jingle all the way on it.

"Hey Flutters. How you been." Sonic asked, the cream pegasus Smiled.

"I been fine, just cleaning some things here and there." She said, sonic looked around and seen festive holiday decorations everywhere. He whistled.

"Wow, you weren't kidding flutters, this place looks amazing." Sonic said, Fluttershy smiled at is compliment.

"Thank you, so why did come over, surely it's not just to visit me." She said.

"Yeah, i actually got a question for you, i'm running a poll around ponyville, and asking ponies a question that is very hard to answer. It's in a matter of opinions, so don't be afraid say what you want." Sonic said, "and please give as much detail as you can."

She blushed as she looked at herself from what Sonic said as she needs to say something though she couldn't get it out and she was left mumbling to herself.

"I…...well…..he would…...err…..I…." She said as she tried to talk for a few minutes though as time went on Sonic got a little bit bored as he was getting nowhere as he sighed.

" _Jeez, I knew she was shy at this but wow!"_ He sighed as he then decided to walk out of the house and as Fluttershy just got a thought in as she then sees Sonic wasn't in her house anymore.

"Oh man, this stinks. I can't even figure out a way to propose to Twilight." Sonic sighed as he walked and sat down on a bench. Next to him was a cloaked individual whose face went unknown. She noticed sonics depression and decided to prod.

"why so Blue young man." she asked, sonic sighed. He didn't feel like talking about it, but it's not like it mattered anymore. Maybe confiding in a stranger could clear his mind.

"I'm in a crisis, I've been with this girl for two and half years, and I wanted to make it official and ask her to marry me. But I can't figure out how to make it special for her to remember until the end of time." he said as the cloaked individual listened intently.

"I wonder if it would just be a waste of time anyways…" he said. The woman cleares her throat.

"well, what's stopping you." she said.

"huh?"

"Sonic, a women doesn't look for anything magnificent in the proposal, as long as it comes from here. It's the best kind of proposal, if you know what's right in your heart." the woman said pointing to Sonic's heart. Sonic was stunned, she was right.

"From...my heart…" he said clutching his chest, he then shot up quickly.

"That's it! I know the perfect way. Thanks a millions lady. I'm off to get a ring." sonic said as he took off. The individual took off her hood.

"Anytime...my son."

Sonic then went to ponyville as he then looks at his watch and sees the time. " _Oh great it's getting late, I just hope those store are still open!"_ He thought to himself as he charged through the snow.

Now…

"Damn it… i was so close…" he murmured against the window. He then heard the door open with a bell going off. He then heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Excuse me sir, are you ok?" he looked up and seen a girl who was staring at him.

"No...I'm not…" he said looking back at the ground.

"what's wrong?" she asked.

"I was supposed to get a ring in there today, but now it's too late…" Sonic said as he stood back up.

"I'll get out of your hair, I'll just pick something up on the way home…." Sonic started to walk away, but was caught by the arm. He looked behind to see the girl.

"Wait, you know I'm only closing, I haven't locked up yet." she said. Sonic's eyes widened.

"Come on, let's get you that ring." she said.

"...Thank you…" he smiled. "Thank you so much…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

Twilight, Spike, and the mane five were near the tree in Twilight's library giving and exchanging gifts with one another with smile all on their faces and hot cocoa in their laps. Although it wasn't hard to figure out as Twilight noticed throughout the room that Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Twilight then spoke up.

"Has anyone seen sonic?" she said. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged. She started to get worried as she goes to the window.

"Where could he be?" She said looking outside the window in hopes that he could be there. She turned as she looked down though suddenly a melody was heard through the window.

 _ **When I close my eyes all I do is think of you.**_

"Huh? Do you hear that." Fluttershy said as everyone nodded as they heard the melody.

 _ **I wonder if you feel the same way too.**_

"It sounds like singing." Pinkie said as she heard the voice.

 _ **Will tonight, be the night, that everything will be just right.**_

 _ **Beneath the wreaths of green, I see it in my dreams.**_

"it's coming from outside." Applejack said looking out the window. Everyone then goes to the windows and they all see a certain blue hedgehog out there.

 _ **We're all finding our way, through another holiday. Wrapping hopes and dreams in angels wings tonight.**_

"Hey, I see spikes outside." Rainbow dash said pointing outside. Twilight heard this and got up.

 _ **Time to give and receive, but the only gift I need.**_

Twilight then looked out the window and seen sonic with his guitar.

 _ **Is to share this day and everyday with you.**_

Twilight saw this and ran over and got her coat.

 _ **I'm on Christmas list, there's a wish that I hope will come true.**_

She then ran over through the door.

 _ **That this holiday, brings me one step closer to you. Let tonight, be the night, that every star is a diamond light.**_

Twilight swung the door open to see the snow falling to the ground and the night sky was a dark blue.

 _ **The smile in your eyes, a beautiful surprise.**_

 _ **We're all finding our way through another holiday, wrapping hope's and dreams in angels wings tonight.**_

Twilight's breath could be seen through the air as she took a couple steps forward.

 _ **Time to give and receive, but the only gift I need. Is to share this day and everyday with you.**_

Twilight then went closer as the others peeked out the door.

 _ **What do I see (what do i see). In the morning light, and our dream became reality.**_

 _ **We're all finding our way, it's the greatest holiday, catching hopes and dreams on angels wings tonight.**_

Twilight was now in front of Sonic who was smiling as he sung.

 _ **You're my heart, you're my whole, you're the hope I'll always know, when I share this day with you**_

Twilight was now starting to smile as well. As she got closer to him she wondered why SOnic was outside in the cold with his guitar.

 _ **We're all finding our way it's the greatest holiday, flying high and grow my angel wings tonight.**_

Sonic then set his guitar down and began to kneel on one knee.

 _ **You're my heart, you're my whole, you're the hope I'll always know.**_

Sonic then pulled out a black box in his hand and lifted it open to reveal a beautiful golden ring with encrusted diamonds around it.

 _ **When I share this day...with you.**_

Twilight then covered her mouth with her hands as her eyes filled up with tears ready to fall down her cheeks.

 _ **Me, and You~**_

"Twilight Sparkle, from the bottom of my heart I love you everyday from sunday, I want to spend the rest of my life with you forevermore. So I ask you-" sonic then took the ring out and stood up.

"Will you marry me?" he said as her tears flowed from her face. Everyone who peeked out grew wide eyed and surprised looks of astonishment.

"Oh Sonic...yes, I do." She sobbed, Sonic then fitted the ring on and as soon as the ring got on her she then lunges out and tackles him to the snow as she hugs him tightly and then into a kiss. After at least a couple minutes they parted lips and Sonic hugged her tight with his arms.

"Heheh jeez Twilight I already felt cold just from being outside, I didn't need to be in the snow!" He complained though Twilight just kisses him to shut him up and then parted over again.

"So on a scale of one to awesome, how much do you like your present?" Sonic smirked as a sobbing Twilight cried into his shoulder.

"Beyond anything I will ever want." She blubbered out as she was trying to speak as Sonic smirks.

"That's good, Merry christmas Twi." Sonic said as he locked lips with her again.

"Hey come on you two, get in before you both get a cold." Rainbow shouted at the newly engaged couple. Sonic then responded back.

"You always spoil the good moments Dash." He said. Twilight only laughed as the others followed suit.

"Come on, let's head inside. We don't want to spend all night out here." Twilight said as she wiped away her tears. Sonic nodded and held Twilight close to him as they went inside with everyone congratulating them on the engagement, Twilight was then talking to the girls as she showed the ring which Rarity was fawning over, while Sonic and Spike just talked to each other. Everyone then gathered around and sung songs as the night went on.

Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **SAP:Hey everybody, hope you enjoyed this christmas special for this series, sorry it's a little late in the year, we kinda missed the chance to upload near the holidays, but i only have one thing to say, i was just a little lazy for a bit. And i have had help on this endeavor.**

 **TOG: Hey, yeah I helped a little but I want to give credit to him for writing this, even though he's late but hey who's complaining?**

 **SAP:Not me, we got it done, i also want to say TOG, is the one who suggested the song for the proposal. So hopefully everyone still enjoyed it even though we're a little late. ^-^**

 **TOG: Yeah and everyone have a happy 2017!**

 **SAP:Yep, here, here, to another good year, Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this special, remember if you liked it leave your thoughts in the reviews and hit that follow and fav button to stay updated with future content, and we'll see you Next Time!**

 **SAP &TOG: Bye!**


End file.
